


Awaiting Destiny

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotic Poetry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock waits for his new friend. His beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaiting Destiny

Art by Elfqueen55

I saw him today as we spoke a word or two.  
  
He gazed upon my flesh and I could sense his lust.  
  
I have the utter most confidence, this man I can trust.  
  
His eyes, were beyond any description, this so true.  
  
I await him now, as we shall explore our bodies in due haste.  
  
I long to lay here near him, as I lick and taste.  
  
Not one minute shall I waste.  
  
Come quickly beloved time is of the essence.  
  
I need you now, your body, soul, your presence.  
  
As we slip into bliss, drowning in our own decadence.

 

 

 

 


End file.
